1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to transportation devices and, more specifically, to casino change carts.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices or carts for transporting money in casinos are known in the prior art. One such prior art cart is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,028. The cart design of the 5,306,028 patent suffers a number of drawbacks, including relatively poor maneuverability and a carriage scheme which is unbalanced and presents the risk of the cart tipping over. A cumbersome and complex vertical sliding handle adjustment mechanism is also employed. The overall structural approach also contributes to less than robust performance and product longevity.